If life were so easy
by Moonkitten69
Summary: Yuna is depressed and no one knows why. Can Tidus save her before she does something stupid? I don't hate the game but I thought it odd to write this so I did.
1. Default Chapter

If Life were so easy  
This is a fic I came up with out of well boredom and yeah it's a bit depressing but this is what I think would happen if Yuna lived with her parents in our time and all her parents did was fight. so heres the fic.  
Chapter 1: Yuna's truth  
The silence is ringing in my head  
Stuck on repeat  
  
Not much longer I'll be dead so just forget  
  
She sat there in her dark cold room. Thinking of her own stupidity. 'They say I'm not stupid yet they call me stupid.' She thought sourly. The cut on her arm bleeding as she looked down on it.  
I'm losing my mind and I don't think you could save me this time  
And it goes on and on  
And I just feel helpless  
Tears spilled down her cheeks. The knife lay like two feet away from her and almost under her bed. 'I'm sorry. but I've failed you. again.' She thought as more tears slipped down her cheeks.  
How long will this take to wear out  
On and on when will I get through this  
Welcome to my own down and out  
I'm crawling deeper in this hole She glanced at her bedroom door. She heard them they were yelling again. 'Yell. That's all you do that's all you ever do!' she thought. Her glance landed back on the knife. "Maybe I should just get it over with." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
To disaster  
  
I'm gripping what I thought was control was falling faster  
I'm losing my mind and I don't think you could save me this time "Yuna is so strange." Said some person as he walked past. "Yeah all she does is keep quiet and keep to herself." Said another one. "I just think she's got some serious issues." Said a third person and this time he stopped. "Damn it! If your going to say something at least make sure you know the person first!" yelled Tidus as he started to walk off. "Why its not like her stupid problems are ours." Yelled the first one again. "Then don't pay attention to her." Tidus yelled over his shoulder as he walked toward his house.  
And it goes on and on  
And I just feel helpless  
How long will this take to wear out  
He got inside his house and grabbed the phone and ran into his room. Closed the door and dialed Yuna's number.  
She looked at her phone and ran to it and shut off the ringer. Then went back to her spot on the floor.  
No answer, so he tried her cell. Again no answer so he just gave up. 'For now.' He thought.  
On and on when will I get through this  
Welcome to my own down and out  
I'm wearing thin  
He walked up to her the next day at school. "Hey Yuna aren't you going to eat?" he asked. "Hi Tidus. Yeah I got food in my locker." She said. "okay well see ya later then." He said as he started to leave. Yuna went to her locker and opened it and pulled out a package of pop tarts. Then she went to her 'hall' that her, Rikku, and Kel always eat in. "Oh Yuna where were you on Sunday? I called but no one answered." Said Tidus as he watched her walk away. "I was busy." She said. "Kay well see you in fifth." He said.  
I can't stop these walls they keep caving in  
Its gone to far where is my head  
Why can't I stop fear this parinoia He sat down by Wakka, Donald, and Lulu when Rikku and Kel came running up. "Have you seen Yuna?" asked Rikku. "She said she was going by you two." Replied Tidus. "Well she didn't show up yet." Said Kel. "Maybe she's getting food." Suggested Wakka. "Nope." Said Kel, Rikku, and Tidus all at the same time.  
Its never ending story and it starts with me  
Its never ending story and it starts with me  
And it goes on and on  
And I just feel helpless She watched the blood drip and go down the sink. Blood mixed with tears.  
"Well I'll help after I pee." Said Rikku as she ran into the bathroom. "Yunie!" yelled Rikku as she saw Yuna. "Hi." She said as she picked up her bag and left the bathroom.  
How long will this take to wear out  
On and on when will I get through this  
Welcome to my own down and out "Yuna your bleeding. What happened?" asked Wakka. "Nothing. My scratch I got from Kimarhi just opened up again." Said Yuna holding her arm. Tidus looked at Yuna. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked at him. "I've got to get to class." Said Yuna turning and starting to walk down the hall. "See you seventh hour." Said Wakka starting to walk down the other hall. "Yeah sure." Said Tidus. Then he walked after Yuna.  
Its never ending story  
I'm falling further  
Welcome to my own down and out "Yuna stop!" he called out. She stopped and looked at the ground. "What the hell are you doing to yourself?" he asked trying not to sound so angry. "Nothing." She said starting to walk off again. "You are such a bad liar." He said stepping in front of her. "We're going to be late." She said trying to get around him. "So. You have to tell me what your doing to your self." He said stepping in front of her again. "No I don't and that's cause I'm not doing anything." She said. "Yuna you're a bad liar." He said taking her hand and pulling up her sleeve to reveal a bunch of cuts. "How long?" he asked her his eyes stinging with tears. "I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from him and went toward the doors. "Yuna.I.love.you." He said falling to his knees. She stopped for a couple of seconds, looked at him then she went out the doors.  
Okay so that's a bit depressing but like I said to you on the phone Ms...I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything seriously. 


	2. Cliffand water!

If Life were so easy  
This will be chapter 2 and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I got sick for like ever. Well this chapter will be even more depressing and everything.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and well I can't do anything about it.sadly enough.  
  
Chapter 2: Cliff..and water  
Yuna walked around and she never once thought of going back. "I can't face him. Not now." She said as she walked past the quarry entrance. She stopped and looked at the quarry then turned around and ran over to this one spot that she thought was so cool. It was up pretty high and well if you jumped you would hit the water and probably some rocks or other things.  
~ ~ ~ By Tidus~ ~ ~  
Rikku was walking past him to go to sir Auron's class.(A/N: Hey that's kind of funny..Auron is a teacher) when she saw Tidus sitting there. "Hey you what are you doing out here and where is Yunie?" asked Rikku standing over him. As her shadow fell on him he just said in a mumbled voice "She left." She looked at him then dropped down to her knees and sat on the ground next to him. "Hey did you see where she went?" asked Rikku. He pointed to out the door. "She did what?!" asked Rikku looking up at the ceiling. He got up. "Hmm? Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't answer instead he just walked out the door after Yuna. "Yunie went out there and now you went after her." Said Rikku with a sigh as she got up and went into the class that Tidus and Yuna are normally in.  
Tidus walked around looking for her. 'Where did she go. I have to find her.' He thought as he past the quarry. Then he saw the flash of white and blue. "Yuna!" he called out as he ran out after her. She turned around and saw him but then just turned around and started to run again. He chased after her. She stopped at the top of a cliff thing. "Yuna your not going to jump or I'm jumping with you." He said. "Tidus just go away. I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she got closer to the edge. He walked over to the edge and to Yuna. "Just go away and leave me alone." She said as tears started to fall. "Yuna I'm not going anywhere till you get over here." He said placing his hand on her face. "Tidus..I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from him and jumped off. "Hey Yuna!" he called after her.  
"Rikku I see you're here have you seen the other two students of mine?" asked Auron. Rikku nodded. "Well where are they?" he asked again. "They left. Actually he went after her." Said Rikku. "What did they leave for?" asked Auron. "I'm not sure." Said Rikku. "Well I think you should go back to class and let me worry about this." Said Auron looking down at Rikku. "Okay." Replied Rikku as she walked away.  
There was a splashing sound and as he looked over the edge of the cliff he saw her. "Yuna!" he yelled and walked back a couple of steps then he charged forward and leapt off after her. She didn't answer she wasn't even conches. "Hold on Yuna." He said swimming over to her. When he reached her he took her body and pulled her over to him. "Yuna you are seriously going to be hearing it from the others when we get back and you come to." He said as he swam to the edge of a low thing of rocks.  
Okay so this is done and yeah it's a bit strange but well I lost the thoughts that I had. Oh and Theodore if you read this please know I have to talk to you and well uh this is going to be done shortly. 


End file.
